How Quickly Things Change
by jjbb-1996
Summary: My first ever Fanfiction! Set pre-season, just a few little adventures that I think could have happened. Marian doesnt get on well with her father, she has a good friend melissa although i dont really build on that very much, hoping it should come in later. Anyway enjoy. Read and Review Please :)
1. Chapter 1

"Lady Marian…" There was a gentle shaking on the young girl's body as she slept in bed. "Lady Marian, wake up, you father wants you to go with him to Locksley." The girl who was 6 years old suddenly woke and sat up in bed.

"Why is he going to Locksley?" Marian asked as she pushed off her covers and rose from her bed.

"He wants to speak with the Lord of Locksley." The maid said, as she pulled the nightdress of Marian and had her step into a lilac dress. She tied Marian's in a ponytail with a simple ribbon to match her dress. "You look lovely Lady Marian."

"Thank you." Marian said rushing down the stairs. Her father, Edward Lane, The Sheriff of Nottingham, was already on his horse. Marian walked out through the front door and into the stables.

"Ah Marian very good, now come on, get onto Ceola we must go, I shouldn't have let you sleep for this long." Her father said gesturing for the stable boy to get a block. Marian simply shook her head as she put her foot in the stirrup and pulled herself onto her horse, Edward disapproved of his daughter's wilfulness even at this age and was sure that spending time with the Lord of Locksley son wouldn't help, but the arrangement had been made and there was nothing he could do to change it.

"But father I have not eaten yet." She said innocently pulling Edward from his thoughts.

"Neither have I, we will be eating at Locksley." He replied.

"Very well."

Locksley Village

They rode into Locksley in silence her father hadn't spoken since Marian had told him she didn't want to learn how to ride side-saddle as it didn't interest her. She was so wilful and un-lady like that sometimes he wondered what he had done wrong, he supposed since her mother had died in the fire when she was young it was the lack of a role model.

_"Marian!" Sophia, the head of Knighton house was running through the house trying to get to the young heir before the flames could engulf her. "Lady Marian!" She shouted running into her room. Edward the lord of the manor had gone to find the mistress and bring her from the house leaving Sophia to find the small child, when Sophia entered the room she saw Marian by the window clutching her favourite toy, she was screaming, Sophia saw that the bed was on fire, she thought to herself 'thank god she got out of bed'. "It is ok Marian it is me." Sophia said running towards her. The young girl continued to scream and cry, tears' pouring down her face, and the smoke was so strong that it made Sophia eyes water. She guessed that Marian's tears were from fear. She scooped Marian up into her arms and ran out of the room, the flames licking at her heels as she ran through the house. Sophia ran through the front door with Marian in her arms. "Where is Mistress Kate?" She asked between coughing. _

_"I don't know I assumed she was with Marian. Please tell me she was behind you." Sir Edward pleaded taking his daughter in his arms. _

_"No sir, she wasn't there. Lady Kate!" Sophia shouted looking around anxiously. By now a lot of the villagers had gathered, Edward handed Marian to one of the other servants. _

_"KATE! KATE!" he shouted running back to the house. There was a loud bang and then wood flew through the window. Some on the villagers grabbed Edward before he could run into the flames. "KATE!" He cried before falling to his knees in front of the burning house._

Edward was snapped back to present day when his friend John Carty, Lord of Locksley spoke, "Hello Sir Edward, we are very glad you could join us this morning. However you must excuse my son, he has been out with his bow this morning and is still out now."

"He still uses it?" Edward asked somewhat surprised.

"He hasn't put it down since I gave it to him last year. He wants to win the archery contest even though he cannot enter for another 4 years." Lord Carty laughed.

"Well at least he is committed." Sir Edward added. The Lord of Locksley smiled as he lead the Sheriff and his daughter into his house.

"Please take a seat at the table I will find my son." Lord Carty said.

"Please don't rush." Edward said. John Carty went to speak with his head of the manor, Thornton and he nodded and went outside.

Shortly after Thornton came back into the house shortly followed by a handsome young boy named Robin and his friend Much. Robin took a seat at the table with Much stood behind him. "Excuse me Robin where are your manors, we have guests. And Much if you do not mind you will need to leave until after breakfast." Lord Carty said.

"Of course my lord." Much bowed and scurried out through the door. Once Robin noticed his guests he stood and bowed.

"My lord sheriff, welcome to Locksley." He bowed, "And welcome to you Lady Marian, I trust you like our village." He smiled.

"It is very nice." Marian answered as confidently as the question was asked. Robin continued to smile and he sat back down. Robin was 2 years older than Marian making him 8.

Outside Locksley Manor

After breakfast Lord Carty insisted that Robin take Marian outside with him and he agreed. As they walked out of the manor Much came running across.

"Robin what are we going to do now?" Much asked with wide eyes.

"Marian, what would you like to do?" Robin asked turning to acknowledge there newest member.

"Anything that does not involve being inside." Marian smiled. Robin looked shocked, the girls he had known had almost never wanted to set foot outside the house, especially the ones at the royal court which he attended with his father and now here was a girl asking not to go inside.

"Very well, how are you at climbing trees?

"I have never had the chance to try."

"Well here is your chance. Come on this way." Robin said leading the way into the forest.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as they climbed higher into the tree. Much had stayed on the ground.

"Yes I am fine." Marian said pulling herself onto the closest branch. "But I don't think I should go any higher."

"Robin… Robin will you please get down… well do not go any 'igher!" Much shouted from the bottom of the tree.

"Do not worry Much I am coming down now." He shouted back to his friend. He climbed down a few branches to the same branch as Marian then he turned around and did a backflip of the branch landing perfectly.

"Show off!" Marian shouted as she made her way slowly down the tree. She was two branches from the bottom when they all heard a loud ripping. Marian shut her eyes and threw her head back then continued down the tree. Once she reached the floor she tried to turn to see the damage to her dress. Robin put an arm on her shoulder to stop her as he looked at the back of her dress. "How bad is it?" She asked.

"It is quite bad." Robin answered honestly sucking in his breath.

"My father will not be happy." Marian sighed.

"Do not worry I will tell him it was my fault." Robin insisted.

The three friends walked back to Locksley manor, Much lagging behind. Much was the miller's son and their only child, he was a year older than Robin, but looked to the young Locksley as a role model. He was short and chubby as he had been well fed in the manor. There was an obvious difference the two boys, Robin was taller and even though he was only young he was very handsome and was sure to grow up even more so. Many of the girls in the village followed the duo, but Robin had no interest in girls who would simply gawk, he wanted to run and jump, not sit and talk. Marian entered the house behind Robin slightly nervous she walked to her father and spoke very quietly,

"Father I am very sorry but I have ripped my dress." Her father grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, probably rougher than he should have done as it caused Marian to lose her balance slightly, seeing the tear running from the top of the skirt to the bottom.

"And how did this happen?" Edward asked his tone firm.

"It was my fault sir, I told Marian to climb up the tree with me." Robin chirped.

"Robin you have no business teaching this young lady climbing trees. You will apologize to Sir Edward immediately." Lord Carty announced.

"I am truly sorry my lord sheriff, I promise it will never happen again." Robin said lowering his head.

"Well young man you had better hope it will not." Edward said, "We have to go, Marian needs to change. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Sheriff, Lady Marian." Lord Carty said and Robin repeated.

"Goodbye Lord Carty, Master Robin." Marian curtsied and followed her father from the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Locksley Village

"Robin, Robin slow down." Marian shouted running after Robin, her hair was tied back with a grey ribbon yet it still hung loose and she was wearing a purple dress.

"Well Wren perhaps you should run faster." He laughed over his shoulder. Wren was a name Robin had given Marian after listening to her whistling to the birds when they were in Sherwood.

"But that's not fair." Marian shouted as she stopped running after him and stomped her foot.

"If I would have known you would get grumpy I wouldn't have asked to play tag." The young heir of Locksley laughed. "Now where is Much?" Suddenly a short chubby boy the same age as Robin came from behind a tree.

"Im here Master Robin." He shouted waving his hand. Much was Robin's man-servant but also his best friend, they did everything together

"Now Much do you think that our game is fair?" He asked still laughing.

"Yes I do master." He said.

"You are mean." I shouted.

"No we are fair." Robin continued. "Don't worry Marian one day you will be able to run and jump like we can." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

There was a shout from Locksley Manor. "Marian, Marian it's time to go home." Marian's father shouted, Edward, he was the sheriff of Nottingham and the lord of Knighton estate.

"Robin, come and say goodbye." Robin's father, John Carty, shouted. Lord Carty was the lord of Locksley and the Earl of Huntington, titles which would one day belong to Robin. Marian walked into the stables to get her horse. Before getting on she went to say goodbye to Lord Locksley and his son.

"Thank you for allowing me here today Lord Locksley. I have had a lot of fun." The young girl with mousey blonde hair and blue eyes said smiling.

"You are very welcome, Lady Marian." The Lord of Locksley said.

"And it's been nice to see you also Master Robin." She continued directing her attention to the handsome heir, his crystal blue eyes shining with mischief.

"Until the next time Lady Marian." He smiled before bowing.


	3. Chapter 3

Nottingham Town

Marian had reached 11. She was already a better rider than all of the noble's sons or daughters, all except one, Robin of Locksley, the boy who was outstanding at everything, perfect in every way and now that he was starting his teenage years, he was perfect for girls and didn't he know it.

Nottingham County was there villagers and nobles alike. Marian was busy looking at the horses for sale when she noticed enrolment for the horse race. Her face break into a sunny grin and she ran cross. "I would like to enlist for the race please." She said curtly. The old man looked up from his table,

"I...I am sorry lady Marian you cannot race." He stammered.

"Why?"

"Because you are a women only men are allowed to race."

"Very well." She said and turned furiously around and headed in search of someone selling clothes.

Once she had purchased some boys clothing and a hood that would hide her hair, she went in search of a boy she could trust to enlist for her, she rounded a corner only to see the famous Robin of Locksley walking towards her, she quickly turned and dove into the nearest tent, she pulled the material across and held her breath, she didn't want anyone to see her let alone the boy she had feelings for. Once he passed she gingerly stepped into the crowd and carried on with her search. She dodged through the crowds of people until she came across the person she needed. Marian grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tent, "Adam I need your help." She said pulling down the hood so he could see her.

"Mi'lady why are you dressed as a boy?" He asked, looking at her attire, Adam was from her village and they were already very good friends. She had respect for him as even from a young age he would never have to be told to do anything, he was always determined to work.

"That's why I need your help, I want to enter the horse race but I cannot because I am a girl, so I need you to enlist for me using a different name, do not use yours, then I will race."

"I... I am not sure mi'lady I mean your father."

"Please Adam I only want to prove I am as good as the rest."

"And if you win who will claim the prize, I cannot, you father will know it is me and well I am not allowed to ride in the nobles race."

"Please Adam if I win I will cross that bridge. Please just do this for me."

"Very well, mi'lady."

"Thank you Adam, you are a true friend." She smiled as she pointed him in the direction of the sign up. She watched him go and tell them his name, it was taken down and he was given a number. He walked back to her.

"Your name is Percy of Durham and this is your number."

"Thank you Adam, thank you so much." She smiled and ran to collect her horse. Robin of Locksley was at the stable; naturally he had entered the race as well. She hid around the corner out of sight and waited for him to leave. Once he left she entered the stable still dressed as a boy with her hood up, she mounted her horse and headed for the starting line.

She found her number and it was typical that she was next to Robin, if he figured it was her, she knew he would make fun of her for a very long time. He glanced across, and then took a second look. "Do I know you?" He asked. Marian just shook her head and didn't say a word. They saw the flag rise at the end and then I dropped. All the horses leaped forward, two out of the eight riders fell off almost instantly as they weren't prepared. Marian and Robin's horses were pulling ahead, with Robin just a few inches in front of her, she clicked her tongue and told her horse, Blaze, to go faster, blaze responded and her galloping strides lengthen and they got distance over Robin and his horse Mason. Marian passed the finish line 2 second before Robin did. She leaned forward in her saddle and wrapped her arms around the horse's neck. "Congratulations…" Robin reined his horse next to her, "Marian," He added. Marian's mouth dropped open.

"How did you know?" She whispered.

"For one, I know that horse anywhere and two, I am not going to lie, and you are one of the best riders in the north."

"Ermm thanks I think."

"It was meant as a compliment," He smiled. "Percy of Durham, please step forward to claim your prize." Sir Edward announced as he stepped onto the raised platform. Marian froze she still hadn't figured out how to claim the prize money, she knew she wanted to give it to the people of Knighton.

"Robin, help me, I need you to collect the prize money for me. If my father finds out that I raced he will never let me out of the house again. Please Robin, please."

"And what will I get out of it."

"If you do this for me I owe you a favour sometime, please just help me."

"Of course I will help you." He smiled. He walked onto the stage. "Sir Edward Percy is a bit shy, he has stage fright, does not like big crowds of people staring at him, he would like me to accept it from you with great thanks and pass it on to him."

"Very well, here you go Locksley, be sure this goes to him." Sir Edward said handing the purple velvet bag to the handsome young man. "I will. Thank you my lord sheriff." Robin smiled, bowed before the crowd then walked off the stage. He walked across to Marian and handed her the bag. She smiled and hugged him tight then gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Robin, I owe you." She smiled, "here." She said offering him half of the winnings; he gently pushed he hand away.

"I know that you are not going to keep, I could guess that it's going to your village, I am not going to take it from you, because that means less for them." He said and she smiled. Even though Knighton was not his village he still cared about them, although she had to admit to herself, she dreamed of the day where she could be Lady Locksley and that they would run their estates together, of course she would never mention this to him. She didn't even know if he felt the same.

"Thank you Robin." She smiled kissed his cheek again before running of to get changed.

* * *

**Authors note :)  
Just wanted to say thank for the reviews and to lily for adding to her follow stories list. Please review so i know how im doing :) Actually started work on my next story yesterday!  
Thanks Guys  
Jess xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note  
Sup guys :) just wanted to say sorry for not updating yesterday, I had college all day and then was working till 12, and when i got home all i wanted was sleep :P  
Just wanted to thank my 2 followers and my reviewers.  
So anyway, on with the next chapter :) Enjoy **

* * *

Locksley Village

A year later, Marian had reached 12 now and Robin 14. Her father had told her that she was too old to play with the villager's children now, so in order to stay friends Marian chose Melissa to be her personal maid, just as Robin had chosen much to be his man-servant. They rode into Locksley one day. "Good morning master Robin." Marian smiled as Robin came out and placed a hand on her horse.

"And now what a wonderful morning it is." He smiled with an alluring grin on his face.

"Well I have to agree." Marian said. "So what can me and Much do for you today?" He said as Marian dismounted her horse.

"Well my father is at the castle, my servants are busy packing for my trip and well we were rather discontent. I thought we could come and play with you and Much one last time before we leave." Her face was playful yet sad as she lead the horse into the stables before turning to face Robin. "Do you have to go?" He said, Marian was more than a friend to Robin; he cared for her although he would never tell her until she told him, through the fear she didn't feel the same, she sometimes annoyed him but she was lovely and challenged him.

"Im afraid I do, my father seems to think that going to Middlesbrough to stay with my aunt will turn me into a young lady and that I will pick up the roles required in a home."

"Then he really does not know you very well at all." He laughed and they walked out of the stables to their friends.

"Well I have to agree with you for once but still I cannot argue with him that would make things worse." She said.

"Well we will just have to make this the best day ever then. So what are we all thinking?" Robin said. They all looked to each other and smiled. "Sherwood it is then." They all ran off in the direction of the tree line but were stopped by someone shouting.

"Lady Marian! Lady Marian!" The gang turned to see Thornton stood at the door, she ran back to speak with him.

"Yes Thornton." She said.

"I think you should put some of Master Robin's old clothes." He said ushering me inside the house. Robin had seen and ran back to the house after Marian.

Marian emerged at the top of the stairs in some of Robin's old clothes. She had to hold the trousers up. "Thornton do you have a belt the trousers are too big?" she asked trying to run down the stairs. The squire reached into a draw and pulled out a belt. She reached out and took it with one hand whilst still holding the trousers with the other.

"Im impressed Marian." Robin said leaning against the door frame.

"By what?" She questioned as she pulled the belt through the loops in the trousers. She pulled the belt tight and looked up at him.

"By the fact that you know what a belt is and how to use one." Robin said walking out of the door.

"I am a young woman not a fool." She answered as she followed him out of the door.

"I did not say you were a fool, I said I was impressed, therefore paying you a compliment, therefore you owe me a compliment."

"I will give you one when you earn it." She said smiling and they ran off to catch their friends.

* * *

Some time later, the group walked back towards the manor to be greeted up raised voices coming from Marian's father and Robin's father. "They have to know before she leaves. You cannot cart her of for years and expect me to do nothing it was an arrangement." Lord Carty said trying to remain calm.

"That was before I realised your son would have such a negative influence on her. She has to go to learn what it is like to be a young lady. She is not going to learn that with your son around." Edward retorted.

"How dare you? My son does not influence her. She makes her own choices and if you even paid her the slightest bit of attention you would see that."

"Do not lecture me on how to raise my daughter." Edward yelled slamming his fist on the table. Robin led the way through the door with Marian following close behind. Both fathers looked at their children who had confused looks spread across their young faces.

"We have to tell them." Lord Carty had obviously calmed down and spoke coolly.

"Not until she has changed and looks like a respectable young lady once again." Edward replied, scorning his daughter.

"Yes father." Marian said quietly before running up the stairs of Locksley manor. She returned a few minutes later, in her dress once again. She took a seat next to Robin at the table while their fathers sat opposite. "Marian…Robin…since the day Marian was born there has been an arrangement." Lord Carty began speaking softly. "When Marian turns 18 you to will be expected to marry, you can choose when you marry but marry you must."

"Pardon?" Robin asked shocked.

"You and Marian have been betrothed since she was born." Edward said. She glanced across at Robin who had a slight smile on his face.

"And when I turn 18 we will marry." Marian asked.

"Yes, but whenever you like to, you will not be forced when to marry." Lord Carty continued. Robin met her gaze and smiled, they rose from their chairs and hugged. Robin was a lot taller than Marian so he leaned back slightly causing her to rise from the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Knighton Village

The following day the servants were packing Marian's things into the carriage. She was sat by the fire in a chair. "Father I should like to go for a ride before I am due to travel, after all I will not be able to ride in Middlesbrough, and seen as I do not know how long I am going to be gone." She informer her father before rising from the chair as her father entered the room.

"Very well but do not be long, you need to leave before midday so you can get to the inn before night fall."  
"Of course father." She said as she hurried out of the house and to the stables where her horse, Blaze, was already saddled. Since Marian had grown and become a fine horsewoman, her father had acquired a larger horse for her to ride. She had known that her father would allow her to go and so she had asked for the horse to be saddled by this time.

* * *

Locksley Village

Marian had not intended on stopping at Locksley, but something had inclined her to do so, especially after the news she had received the day before, she had not slept that night after being told, one cause was excitement another anxiousness and at the sight of the young Locksley practicing with his bow, she had to stop. He turned when he heard hoofs approaching behind him. Robin smiled when he saw Marian; he had hoped she would come by before she left. "Hello milady, how can I help?" He said. Before she even had time to breath she asked,

"Come for a ride with me?" then quickly closed her mouth.

"Of course." He said heading quickly to the stables to get his horse. He came back out on his horse moments later.

They rode in silence but they both knew where they were going, "I'm glad you came by." Robin finally spoke.

"Why?" Marian asked.

"Because I wanted to see you before you left."

"And yet I found you shooting arrows at nothing." She smiled

"I was clearing my head."

"Of course you were." They reined their horses and dismounted. There was a stream running down the hillside of Sherwood Forest, Robin climbed onto the fallen log and he held his hand out to help Marian on to the log but she pushed it away and pulled herself onto the log. Once they reached the middle of the log, they sat down next to each other. They were silent as they sat on the log. Robin brushed his hand against Marian's; when she didn't pull away he laced his fingers through hers. She smiled at him as their eyes met.

"So how long will you be gone for?" He finally asked so quietly Marian could only just hear.

"I do not know, my father will not tell me, so I am guessing it is a long time."

"I will miss you."

"And I will miss you." She answered her voice cracking slightly. He squeezed her hand which he still held. Their eyes met for the second time, he gently placed his hand on her cheek and gently pressed his lips to hers. It sent tingles running through Marian's spine and she pulled away.

"I am sorry Wren." He said sheepishly, and Marian's face turned bright red.

"Don't be." She replied. The sun light was breaking through the trees and shinning down upon the log. "I should be going; I am supposed to leave before midday."

"I am glad that I got to share a kiss with you before you left."

"As am I, I will make you a promise Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I will return before you turn 18, I will not forget you Robin of Locksley." She smiled.

"Until then, I cannot forget you even if I try, Marian Lane." He smiled still with his hand on her cheek, gently caressing it with his rough thumb. His hands were different from every other lord's son in England, Robin's hand were rough from years of endless archery practice. "Well I had better let you go." He continued he took his hand away from Marian's face.

"Goodbye Robin." She said getting up from the log and walking back towards her horse. He stood on the log and watched her leave, before whispering so only the forest could hear,

"Goodbye my love."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, just wanted to thank everyone for their support. I think this is the longest chapter i have wrote for this story :) Enjoy **

* * *

Locksley Village

Marian knocked politely on the wooden door of Locksley, 3 years older making her 16, and very much a young women. Her hair was still the same colour and the loose ringlets spilling out under the hood of her cloak. Her body was a maze of curves which only most women would wish for, without an inch of excess weight, and her skin creamy fresh. Her eyes shone as brightly as the blue sky on that fine mid summer's day, and her lips as red as the roses that grew in the gardens of Locksley. Thornton opened the door and Marian lowered her hood.

"Hello Thornton it has been a while." She smiled.

"Lady Marian, it has been too long, please do come in, Mr Carty is in the chair, oh he will be thrilled to see you." The elderly man said.

"It's good to be back." Marian said as she walked into the house. "Hello Mr Carty." She smiled as the man in his late 40's turned around.

"Oh my… Marian... you have returned." He said rising from the chair and opening his arms.

"Mr Carty how I have missed this place." Marian said tears welling in her eyes, as she walked into his arms.

"Please Marian call me John." He said giving her a tight squeeze.

"Very well." She smiled, removing herself from his embrace. "Now that the welcomes are done with, I am afraid I have a favour to ask off you."

"Of course what can I help you with?" He asked leading her back to the chairs.

"Well seen as I have been gone for a few years, my tutor has not been arranged and well I was starting to make rather good progress, I was hoping to sit in on Master Robin's lessons just for today."

"Well it is fine by me but you will have to ask my son himself." He said and Lady Marian nodded. Just as John Carty was about to ask to send for Robin he came in through the door.

"Father do I recognize that horse in our stables, I am sure it is from Knighton." Robin said taking of his cloak and hanging his bow and quiver on the peg which had been made especially for it. He had changed a lot since the 3 years she had been gone, he had grown tall, around 6ft, his hair was sandy coloured and covered his forehead sweeping from right to left. On his face there were traces of a beard, his eyes were beautiful blue and were as bright as Marian's and the only imperfection he held was the slight gaps in his teeth, but that just made Marian love him more. His muscles had grown and it was obvious how much work he was doing at the royal court for his knighthood, he was slender for a knight, but she would guess that he used that to his advantage. Everything she saw made her heart leap and she hoped he hadn't changed from the cocky, arrogant young man that had often infuriated her, but she cared for.

"Hello Master Robin, I think you will find that the horse in your stables, is mine." Marian said as she rose from her chair. A smiled protruded across Robin's face as he saw the beautiful young women before him.

"Marian..." He paused unsure of what to say. "It has been a while, I may have to charge you stabling fee, seen as you have very much been a stranger here for the past 3 years." Robin smiled and leaned against the beam in the manor that he was due to inherit in 4 months on his 18th birthday, October 14th. His cocky and confident manner shone through and made him even more alluring than when they were younger.

"Well I have been rather busy," Marian stated.

"I must go and speak with the servants." John said and quickly excused himself. Robin pushed himself from the beam once his father had departed, he looked around the room to ensure they were alone before slipping his arms around Marian's waist and pulling her slightly closer.

"I have missed you Marian." He whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek.

"And did I not tell you I would be home before you are 18… and I have been true to my word." She responded placing a hand on his shoulder pushing him back slightly. When he only pulled her closer gently she gave in. He tilted his head smiling cockily the gaps in his teeth showing, and gently pressed his lips into hers, while holding the back of her neck in one hand and her waist in the other; Marian had to stand on her toes so Robin did not have to lean so far. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips a little harder to hers and was relieved when she responded, they pulled apart smiling. "You have been practicing. Now I ask myself on whom?" She laughed staring into his eyes.  
"Well I had to ensure I was good enough for when you returned, and I can assure you that they were not as good as you. And anyway it takes two, so whom have you been practicing with?" His smile grew.

"How dare you?" She cried then smiled at him. He leaned close and they kissed for a second time. "Anyway I have a favour to ask of you?" she said pulling away slightly.

"When you look at me like that I honestly think you can see into my soul." Robin said caressing her cheek with his thumb, he went to kiss her again but she pulled further back.

"Robin focus."

"Sorry go on.

"I would like to sit in on your lessons today, if you do not mind."

"I would be honoured, but you have to promise not to make fun of my bad number skills."

"The famous Robin of Locksley, master of the bow and the man who could have women at his feet struggles with numbers." She gasped sarcastically, and then smiled to show him she was joking.

"Very funny, I have changed my mind I do not want you in my lesson." He laughed swatting her nose with his finger gently.

"Very well, I shall see you soon Robin, I will go riding instead." She turned her back and waited. She glanced over her shoulder to see him laughing and shaking his head. He walked over to Marian and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Like I said I have missed you, and I would be honoured to have you in my lesson."

"Thank you Robin."

Marian had sat with Robin and his tutor during their maths lesson. She had been amazed with how quickly he could do hard problems, yet when it came to simple adding or subtracting it was like a foreign language. His tutor had left them extra work to do, Robin easy problems as he struggled with those and Marian hard ones as she struggle with. Robin stood and went to grab his bow. "Where are you going?" Marian asked trying to work through her problems.

"I was going to ask you to go shooting with me." Robin answered walking back across the room to lean on the table. She stood and took his bow.

"We are both staying here."

"What?" He questioned obviously confused. "What happened to the girl who wanted nothing more than to go outside?"

"She grew up and got wiser." She said. Robin's face grew concerned; he had hoped that she hadn't become a woman who would sit inside all the time. The reason why he lov... he cared for her was because she wasn't like every other girl. Seeing the look on his face she laughed. "No Robin I do not sit inside and do my hair. I still do go outside in fact I have already been out to help on the farm today, but it is easier to do the work whilst still in your mind, that way you get it done quicker and have the rest of the time until your next lesson to do what you want."

"Ok, so you have become wiser. If I stay and work with you, will you come with me shooting?"

"Very well." She smiled putting his bow against the table and wrapped her hands around his neck, he put his arms around her waist. They leaned close to each other nearly touching lips, until the sound of the door opening pulled them apart.

"Sorry, I am disturbing you two. You are supposed to be working." Lord Carty asked. Marian's face turned bright red and Robin turned to face his father.

"No father, she had something in her eye." Robin said confidently.

"I see, well Marian did he get it?" Lord Carty asked laughing, fully aware of what the two were really doing.

"I believe he did." She giggled then covered her mouth to stop.

"Well, good for you my son, however on a more serious note I do need to speak with you both."

"Sorry to be forward, but I had just convinced Robin to finish our work and I would like to get it done so I can have the rest of my time." Marian insisted.

"Well I see that going to Middlesbrough did nothing to change your attitude and wilfulness."

"I apologise Lord Ca…"

"Do not apologise for it, I always admired it about you, which is why I always liked to see Robin take an interest in you, I knew that you would challenge him and perhaps curb his arrogance more than those girls who chase him at the court." John paused as he saw his son face turning crimson making Marian laugh. He continued "And what have I told you about calling my Lord Carty it is John, if I knew your father wouldn't crazy I would have you call me father, I mean I think of you as a daughter." John said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Anyway I shall let you get on with your work."

"Thank you father." Robin said.

It took them an hour to finish their work, Marian helped Robin with his work and Robin helped Marian with hers. After they had finished Robin fetched his dad. "How is your father now anyway Marian, I mean with you?" John asked as they all sat down in front of the fireplace.

"He is… fine." Marian stuttered.

"And now the truth." John smiled. Marian sighed both of the Carty's could read her better than my own father.

"He is angry, he thought that I would have grown out of the habits I had before I left, but when I came down the stairs in trousers he was less than impressed. And then when I told him I was going out on the estate farm he was furious. Then the last thing that sent him over the edge was that I wouldn't agree to be a welcoming present for a Lord coming to Nottingham." Marian said.

"How dare he? Offer you up as a present." Robin chirped his closed his hand around the arms on the chair; his knuckles began to turn white.

"Robin it's ok." Marian whispered placing a hand on one of his.

"Well then I had better tell you both as im sure he will not mention it to you." John said. Marian and Robin turned their attention to the Lord of Locksley. "As you know you were engaged when you were younger. But Marian's father wasn't happy with the arrangement when you both started to grow up, he thought Robin a bad influence as I am sure you are aware." They nodded and waited for him to continue. "You are still engaged, however Marian's father does have the opposition of presenting other suitors with Marian being able to choose one of them over you, Robin." He paused.

"Which is why my father had me away for 3 years?" Marian said.

"Exactly, which means, Robin, you need to gain Edward's approval." John said. Robin groaned and threw his head back.

"Then you have to speak with my father Robin." Marian said looking at Robin's less than impressed face.

"Marian you know your father does not approve of me." Robin said meeting the gaze of his former intended.

"Then you must try everything in your power to make him approve or I will continue to be offered as a gift." She insisted half serious half joking.

"Challenge accepted." Robin laughed. "Well there isn't much we can do about it now. And you did promise you would come with me shoooting with me."

"I did, let's go. It has been nice to talk with you John. I will see you soon."

"Goodbye Marian," John said as she and Robin walked out through the door.

* * *

Sherwood Forest

The 2 young lovers had ridden away from Locksley and deep into Sherwood to avoid disapproving eyes of Robin teaching Marian how to shoot. "Keep your chin up and your elbow, draw right back to you chin and release." Robin said leaning against a tree a little less than a metre away from Marian. "Take a breath then release." She pulled the bow string back so her fingers grazed her chin, took a breath then released just as he had said, she hit just to the left of the notch Robin had made in the tree trunk with his hunting knife. "That's the best shot so far," He said pushing away from the tree. Marian pulled another arrow from his quiver that was strapped to her back, she placed it in the bow and pulled back again, he put his hand under her arm and pushed it up slightly guiding where it should go. His other arm was around her waist with his head resting on her shoulder. "Take a breath and release." He whispered. Marian took a deep breath then let the arrow fly. It hit in the middle of the notch. She ran to the arrow and ran her little finger across the fletching. Then turned to face Robin, he was smiling proudly at her. "Now do you think you could do it again without my help?" He asked cheekily.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked walking back to him.

"Yes."

"Well then give me your bow Locksley." He tossed her the bow and took a step back; she repeated the same procedure as before and spilt the arrow she had previously fired. She turned and throw a smile at him, "So what's my prize?" She laughed.

"Nothing it was a lucky shot," he smiled and walked to her putting his arms around her waist. Robin leaned close to Marian, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, when suddenly he lifted her up and span her around.

"Robin! Robin! Stop! Im getting dizzy." She laughed. He lost his footing and fell to floor. His body hit the floor first with Marian landing on top of him. "Sorry did I hurt you?" She asked quickly.

"I was the one who made us fall and you are asking if I'm hurt?" he laughed.

"Well I did fall onto you."

"Yes, but more like a feather." He smiled.

"Grow up." She scolded, then kissed his cheek and pushed herself up. "Im going to prove that wasn't a lucky shot."

"Be my guest." Robin invited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note  
Well i have to say im sorry for not updating recently, my sister got married this weekend so its been pretty hectic. Anyway, i has writing my knew story that carries on from this, and had a bit of a brain wave and thought "what if marian and robin had something only they did yo remember each other." then i had another one. "Like what they did in Dear John" (awesome film BTW) anyway so yer thats where this scene comes from Robin's little speech at the end. Please dont sue! Anyway... Enjoy Guys :) xx  
**

* * *

Knighton Hall

"Wren!" Robin whispered from the window ledge. "Wren, are you awake?" Marian rose from her bed and she crossed the room to the window, she pushed the shutters open quietly and Robin put one leg in the window. "Did I wake you?" he asked, noticing she was in her bed clothes.

"No, I was doing some embroidery." She said pointing to the cloth on the bedside table.

"That's ok then." He smiled.

"What can I help you with anyway?" She asked.

"Are you extremely tired?"

"No why?"

"I want to show you something." Robin whispered, "I'll wait down her while you get dressed." He put his leg back through the window onto the roof. He stood up but stopped when he heard Marian speak.

"I didn't say I would go." She smiled. He leaned through the window and gently grabbed her gown at the waist, he pulled her closer to him and gave her a warm kiss.

"And we both know that you will not say no." he smiled releasing her. She shook her head smiling and pushed the shutters closed.

A few moments later she opened them again and pushed herself through the window and onto the roof. The roof was fairly flat so it was not hard to walk across, she made her way across to the bar and lowered herself onto it. She held it tight as she lowered her body to reach the floor. She was too short to reach the floor; she felt Robin's hands on her hips so she let go of the bar. He held her up for longer than he needed to, a lot longer. "You know you can let me go." She smiled, placing her arms on his shoulders.

"I could." He smiled and shrugged, "But where would be the fun in that." He eventually put her down and kissed her again.

"Come on lets go before someone hears us." She said as he took her hand. He led her to the treeline where he had a horse waiting, once they reached the horse he leapt into the saddle and gently pulled her up behind him, she held him tight around his waist and pressed her cheek to his back as he kicked his horse and they headed into Sherwood.

* * *

The Edge Of Sherwood Forest

Robin took Marian to the ravine that looked over the whole of Nottingham, at the bottom of the ravine was the river that supplied all of Nottingham with water. "Robin is it wise to be up here in the dark." She said as she gripped his tightly.

"Not scared are you Marian?" He whispered.

"No, just not sure I like the idea of falling into a river." She smiled. He laughed and let go of her hand then took a flint from his back pocket and lit a fire he had prepared earlier. He took a torch that he had also taken up there earlier and used the flame from the fire to light it. "So Locksley if I had said no, everything you had prepared would have been for nothing."

"Yes, pretty much, which is why I was so determined to get you here." He smiled pulling her down gently to sit next to him. She shuffled her body close to his and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's beautiful up here Robin." She sighed contently.

"I know, a beautiful setting, on a beautiful night, with a beautiful women." He grinned.

"That is pure cheese Robin of Locksley."

"Well, it's the best I could do." He smirked. "Look at the moon. It's beautiful is it not?"

"It's wonderful." Marian sighed snuggly her head into Robin's shoulder, he held her tighter never wanting to let her go.

"Look." He said raising his free hand to the sky. "Wherever you are in the world and where the moon is in the sky, if you close one eye. It is never bigger than your thumb." He said closing his eye. Marian watched and did the same; she smiled when the moon disappeared behind her thumb.

"That's wonderful."

"Whenever I'm at court and so on, you can come up here and do that, and you will always remember me." He sighed, there was more meaning behind those words than Marian realised for soon he would surely be gone, and he didn't know for how long.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherwood Forest

"You need to keep your elbows up or you won't get the power you need." Robin scolded, easily blocking Marian's punches. He was teaching her to fight; she had asked him 2 weeks ago after they had finished with shooting. He had taken her out into Sherwood again, for one he didn't want her father seeing what he was teaching her. He had been very pleasant to Sir Edward trying to prove that he was worthy of Marian's affections. "I am." She insisted, dropping her arms.

"No you aren't, if you were it would be harder to block. Use your anger to put power in." He said, still holding up his hands. She turned her back on him not wishing to hear what he was saying. Her anger at the bad lesson, her father and the suitors she was beginning to be presented with came bubbling to the surface and as she whirled around she planted a well-placed kick to his ribs. Robin doubled over and tried to catch his breath.

"Robin I am so sorry." Marian gasped quickly rushing to his side. He straightened his body and took a deep breath. "And if you do that to anyone who touches you, I'm sure you'll be just fine." He smiled, still trying to catch his breath.

"I am sorry."

"Hey, don't apologise you did what I told you to. Now that I know you have no problem with kicking lets work on your punches."

Knighton Village

After they had finished Robin escorted Marian home as he had always done, her father came out to welcome them. Robin helped Marian down from her horse, not because she needed it but because they both wanted to make an impression on her father, Marian wanted to show him that she was a young women and that Robin didn't set a bad example, and as for Robin he wanted to prove that he was capable of looking after her and proving he could be a gentleman.

"Hello Father, how was Nottingham?" Marian asked after Dan, the stable boy, had taken their horses.

"Everything is well Marian." He said, "Welcome Master Robin, I trust you will be joining us for supper."

"Only if it will cause no problems." Robin said after bowing to the sheriff.

"It would be a pleasure." Edward said moving a side to allow the pair to enter the house.

After they had eaten tea, Marian sat in front of the fire practicing her embroidery, every so often she would ask Sophia for help or for her thoughts on it which made Robin smiled, he was amazed by how quickly she learnt how to shoot and fight, it took him less than 2 hours for her to be able to shoot a bird from the sky, yet putting a piece of metal through some fabric was like a foreign language. She was good at it, as she was most things she did, there was nothing that she couldn't do, just some things took her longer to grasp. Sophia was the head of Knighton house and had been Kate's personal maid when she was alive, Robin couldn't help but think how alike Marian was to her mother from the painting of her that hung above the fire. "So Robin, the lands change over soon, do they not?" Sir Edward asked drawing Robin's attention away from his daughter.

"Yes sir, the deeds are changed the day after my birthday."  
"Then you will have more responsibility, looking after a village takes a lot of work, it takes great sacrifice to be a lord." Edward said, catching Robin glance to his daughter for a second time.

"I know my lord. But my father has been showing me for the past few years while Marian was away. I have come to truly care about those villagers" Robin said turning back to Edward.

"I see, Marian will you leave us, perhaps you should prepare for bed." He instructed.

"Yes, father I will go and find Melissa. I will see you tomorrow Master Robin." She said, Robin stood and took Marian's hand and gently kissed it. "Goodnight, milady." He smiled. She nodded and headed up the stairs, Robin returned to his seat at the table opposite Edward.

"You are very forward when it comes to my daughter Robin." Edward vented.

"I respect your daughter and value her as a person." Robin insisted.

"Really?"

"Yes sir, I would do anything for her, I do truly care for her, which is why I want to insist that you give us your permission and blessing to marry, I haven't asked her yet, but I wanted to ask knowing that I had your permission." Robin's words seem to get caught in his throat. Edward's jaw shifted back and forth. He hadn't realised how strong they had felt for each other and was sure that Marian being away, Locksley would move onto the next girl, but evidently it hadn't happened. He took a deep breath and then sighed.

"Robin of Locksley, you have my permission to marry my daughter." Edward finally answered and Robin's eyes light up. "I will speak nothing of it and you may ask her in your own time."

"Thank Sir Edward."

"But Robin, speak with her in the morning, you will not speak with her whilst she is in bed. Go home."

"Yes sir, goodnight my lord. And thank you." Robin said rising from the chair. He walked out of the house and collected his horse. He had no intention of going home just yet and he knew Marian would be waiting for him to 'say goodnight' properly so he rode to the treeline and left his horse tied to a tree, before making his way back to Knighton house on foot.

Marian's window was at the front of the house, there was a bar that Robin had never truly understood why it was there but now he was glad it was. He checked to ensure that no one was watching before pulling himself onto the bar then onto the roof. He crept across and stopped by Marian's window, "Marian," He whispered. "Wren."

"What took you so long?" She laughed quietly opening the shutters.

"Well it's a long way from the treeline." He said tossing one leg through the window and keeping one out so he could make a quick exit if needed.

"What did my father say?" she asked as she sat in the window with him.

"Don't worry everything is fine." He assured her gently stroking her cheek.

"Why won't you tell me?" Marian insisted.

"Believe me everything will become clear. All in good time, be patient." He smiled, and then gently pulled her closer to him.

"Very well Locksley." She smiled.

"Well I guess it's time to say goodnight Wren." Robin leaned closer to her and gently pulled her to him, Robin put his hand behind her neck and gently pressed his lips to hers, kissing her always felt like a little piece of heaven. Marian wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well I had better go," Robin murmured between kisses, Marian nodded and drew back, he put his leg back out through the window and stood, but Marian grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, they leaned close together again, their lips meeting once more.

"It was a long time until tomorrow, now you can go." She smiled. He smiled and shook his head, then made his way back from the roof.

"I will see you tomorrow." He whispered, before running towards the tree line.


	9. Chapter 9

Locksley Village

It was late afternoon of the day before Locksley was to be changed over to Robin. "He will be down soon. Sorry I didn't know he was taking you out today or I wouldn't have organised his fitting." John said as he sat with Marian playing cards.

"Its fine, I don't mind it gives me a chance to sit and talk with you." she replied laying down a card.

"You are very kind Marian."

"Try telling my father that."

"Problem?"

"It's nothing,"

"No tell me." John insisted.

"It is about my involvement with the villagers, he is unhappy about how close I am with all of them. He thinks that I cannot maintain proper distance and as he is the sheriff he cannot be seen taking sides or being soft. I did not sleep in Knighton last night I cannot deal with the arguing."

"I see, where did you sleep?"

"Forest." She replied simply.

"You slept in the forest! Marian if you ever need anywhere to go, you come here. I do not care how late it is you are always welcome here."

"Thank you John, you encourage Robin to build relations with the villagers, do you not?"

"Tell me Marian, is it easier for you to talk to someone you know well and trust or someone who you don't know at all and is just a name?" John asked knowing she would say the right thing.

"Well the first obviously." Marian said, John smiled and waited, "Which is why, if someone trusts you they will find it easy to tell you what has happened or what they have done."  
"Robin tells me you are astute, he is right." John said placing down his last card, "I win,"

"That's not fair you distracted me. Perhaps I learned how to be 'astute' as you say from you." She laughed and then a familiar voice came from behind.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said. It was Robin, Marian rose from her chair and turned to look at him, he had his quiver on his back and held his bow.

"It's quite alright; your father has been cheating at cards." She smiled.

"Sorry I should have told you he's a cheat when it comes to cards. Ready to go?" Marian laughed and then turned to Lord Carty.

"Goodbye John, I will see you later for supper." She smiled then kissed him on the cheek before taking Robin's out stretched hand.

"Goodbye father we will not be long." Robin said leading Marian out the door.

Marian and Robin had rode on the same horse and he had taken her to the tree on top of a mound that overlooked Locksley and that Knighton hall could just been seen in the distance. "Finest place on earth, so Much says anyway." Robin said smiling as he sat against the tree facing the village, Marian was sat between his legs facing the same way and he had his arms around her waist.

"I have to say I agree with him, where is he anyway. It is unlike him to allow us to be alone without having to run off." She sighed, shuffling further back to lean against his chest.

"He is off collecting things from Nottingham my father sent him earlier. Locksley is beautiful though, isn't it?" He sighed.

"And tomorrow, it becomes yours. Are you excited?"

"Excited is the wrong word I guess, I'm happy it's going to be mine but it's a lot of responsibility. What if I do something wrong?" He said. She moved from his grasp and stood up. Marian held out her hand for him to take, he took it and pushed himself from the floor to lean against the tree.

"No come on take a look." She said pulling on his hand. He shook his head and smiled.

"What am I looking at?" He asked only seeing the usual scene of Locksley's people busy at work.

"They are preparing for you to be named their lord, and I have never seen them happier, they believe in you, I believe in you and so you should believe in yourself." Marian said squeezing his hand.

"You're right. Thank you." Robin smiled then pulled her closer to kiss her, she leaned her head upwards and he pressed his lips to hers. Robin pulled away and then took a deep breath. "Marian, I have something to tell you, and then give you."

"Go ahead." She said.

"Remember the other night, when I came and sat in your window and said everything was sorted." He said. Marian nodded and waited for him to continue, "Well I was telling the truth I have sorted everything and I spoke with your father and he has given us his permission to marry."

"Really? Robin that's wonderful." She cried wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her body.

"Your happy then?"

"Yes." She said simply.

"Well then I better give you this." He said pulling away slightly, pulling a ring from his back pocket and gently slipping it on her finger.

"Oh Robin it's beautiful."

"Im glad you like it, it has Huntington green and gold, with bits of purple and silver."

"My family colours?"

"Yeah, I thought it was a good way to show the two coming together."

"Oh Robin, it's wonderful." She sighed as she gently pressed her lips to his.

"Well I suggest we go and tell our fathers." Robin said finally pulling away from his betrothed.

"I couldn't agree more." Marian sighed. They walked hand in hand back to the horse they had shared, Robin got on first then pulled Marian onto the horse behind him and headed in the direction of Locksley to tell Robin's father.


	10. Chapter 10

Locksley Village

"Good Morning Much." Melissa said as she rode into Locksley looking for Marian. Marian had had an argument with her father and had took to her room, only to tell Melissa she was going to Locksley and that Mel should tell her father that she had gone riding early morning, before climbing through her window and onto her horse.

"Morning Melissa, how are you?" Much said flapping some cloth outside of the manor.

"I am well, where is my mistress?" Melissa said as she dismounted one of Marian's old horses from when she was younger, Marian had given Ceola to Melissa to ride with her, just like Robin had given Much Polo to ride.

"She is inside with my Master and his father, they are eating breakfast." Much said, coughing at the dust from the cloth.

"I will go and see her." Melissa knocked on the door and waited to be asked to enter, she heard Thornton ask Marian if she could enter and Marian had hurried to the door.

"Hey Melissa, come in. Are you ok?" Marian asked as she lead the way back to the table.

"Im ok thank you milady."

"Would you like something to eat?" Marian asked sitting down once more.

"No, milady I have already eaten."

"Very well, did my father say anything?" Marian watched as Melissa shifted from foot to foot. "Melissa?"

"No, he didn't even notice you had gone. Sorry milady."

"Excuse me." Marian said rising from the table and making her way outside. Robin quickly excused himself and followed his betrothed outside. He walked outside to discover she had run off.

"Much have you seen Marian?"

"Yes master she ran in that direction." And he pointed to the direction of the tree on the mound.

"Thanks Much." Robin said running in the direction Much had pointed.

Robin got to the tree to see Marian sat leaning against it with her head on her knees. He silently walked up to her and knelt down in front of her. He placed a hand on hers and she lifted her head. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"What do you think?" She snapped. Then took a breath, "Sorry I didn't mean that,"

"It's alright I'm used to being shouted at by you." he smiled making Marian laugh slightly.

"I wouldn't have to shout if you weren't so cheeky." She laughed slightly.

"Granted. So come on why so upset now, you have never been bothered by your father before." Robin asked.

"Because now I am older and getting married soon, I realise how much I miss my mother, and he will not speak of her, the only person I can speak to is Sophia and even she will not tell me everything. I feel more distant from everyone in my home than ever." Tears began to fall from her eyes again. Robin pulled down his sleeve and gently wiped away the falling droplets of moisture.

"Hey, little Wren, everything will be fine. I promise. My father knew your mother, so he tells me, perhaps he can explain a little to you." Robin said taking Marian's hands in his; he placed a gentle kiss on each palm, making her smile. "Let's go then." Robin said pulling her up from the ground. "I regret to say that I didn't bring a horse. Sorry."

"It's ok; I could do with a walk."

"The long way round?" Robin suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Marian smiled as Robin wrapped one arm around her waist and they started their journey home.


	11. Chapter 11

Locksley Village

Marian sat by the fire with Robin by her side listening intently to what John had to say. "Everybody loved her; in fact I see a lot of her in you, perhaps that is why your father will not speak of her with you."

"That is what Sophia tells me." Marian sighed.

"When the fire happened he was distraught, he truly loved your mother and blamed himself for her death,"

"How did the fire start?" Marian asked. Robin squeezed her hand gently; she looked up and gave him a watery smile.

"Of that no one is certain, the carpenters say that is was a certain area that caught first and the area it was didn't have a fire near it, unless one was started." John sighed sensing the young women's upset and seeing the tears brewing in her eyes.

"It was started on purpose!" Robin finally spoke.

"So they believe." John said. Marian's tears were rolling down her face now. Robin rubbed her back in soothing circles trying to keep her calm.

"Do they know who?" She asked. John shook his head,

"No, which is why they everyone believes it was an accident, someone would have had to light a big blaze to cause the whole house to go as it was wet, and a big blaze would have meant someone would have seen it, but no one saw anything." Marian nodded and Robin moved from the arm of the chair and knelt on front of her, her moved his hands up and down her arms, and smiled, she looked up at him and smiled back to him. She took a deep breath to steady her voice then spoke.

"Thank you John." She said rising from the chair, stepping around Robin to give his father a hug. John cuddled her in his arms like she was his own daughter. He pulled apart and smiled at her.

"You are very welcome if you ever need to know anything just ask." He smiled.

"I will, thank you," she said taking her cloak from Robin and taking his hand.

The walked around Locksley, Robin had wanted to check that all his villagers were ok and Marian had said she would like to go with him to meet his villagers properly. "Are you sure you are ok?" He asked protectively.

"Robin, please I am fine, it almost feels better to know." She smiled as they approached the Scarlett house. Robin knocked curtly on the door and they waited for an answer. The younger of the two Scarlett boys Luke answered the door.

"Hello milord." Luke said smiling.

"Hello Luke, how are you all?" Robin asked.

"We are well thank you, mother is cooking and father is out getting wood."

"Very good," Robin smiled, "how is the archery going?"

"Dad says that if I keep practicing I will be as good as you one day,"

"Well I had better be careful then, looks like I have competition Marian." Robin grinned.

"Well let's hope it brings your ego down a little." She smiled. Robin laughed and answered

"I doubt it. Well I'm glad your well see you soon Luke, I will come back with my bow, and we can practice together."

"Thank you Lord Robin that would be wonderful." Luke eyes lit up.

"Until then Lukey boy." Robin grinned and tussled the young boys' hair, before head back in the direction of Locksley manor.

"They really do love you." Marian smiled resting her head on his arm as they walked.

"There's a lot to love." Robin smirked. She slapped his arm and he laughed, and then grew serious, "I know they do, that is why I want to do right by them." Marian nodded and rested her head again.

"And you do. You're the most caring noble in the shire." Marian whispered. Robin smiled and kissed her hair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note  
Just thought I owed you a 2 reasons. 1, why i havnt updated in a while. 2 why the last chapter was quite weak (in my opinion)  
the first... I have been super busy with work and school and farming that my story had to take a back seat! Sorry :/  
and the second well i did want to do something with this plot but just couldnt find anyway of pulling anything out that would make sense and that wouldnt make my story waffle on.  
So anyway. Update there, enjoy :)**

* * *

Nottingham Castle

2 months later, it was Christmas time and to celebrate the holiday there was a party every night in Nottingham Castle, there was snow on the ground and it spelled a hard winter. Every night Marian attended as expected because her father was the Sheriff and as Marian was Robin's betrothed he also attended, however his time keeping was somewhat 'off', as every time he was late. Marian could not make up her mind if it was unintentional or whether he just liked the attention. She decided upon the second after the sixth night of being late, he was always comfortable being the centre of attention, not that Marian was shy either mind that, actually thinking of it she was rather jealous of how he was always able to be announced. Marian and Robin were dancing in the middle of the room surrounded by other people. "You know, you could try and be on time for once." She whispered. It wasn't a fast dance so it gave them time to talk. Robin and Marian were both good a dancing it wasn't one of their favourite past times as it involved being inside, but being nobles children they had been taught at a young age.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" He laughed. They had to remain a proper distance even though they were betrothed, they were young and unmarried.

"How is Locksley doing anyway?"

"It is doing well, I have not messed up yet, at least I don't think I have."

"What did I tell you, I knew you could do it." Marian smiled

"I really want to kiss you right now." Robin looked up across the room, "And now I have found how, although it cannot be a _proper_ kiss." He smirked. Marian knew he had seen the mistletoe and there was nothing she wanted more than to feel his lips on hers. He lead her a few steps until they were under the mistletoe, they both looked up and smiled slightly, and Robin gently pressed his lips to hers. His father was across the room watching the pair intently ready to stop his son if he got to forward, although he knew his son held his code of chivalry very dear and that he would not disrespect Marian like that. John often wondered why he worried so much, he guessed it was because Robin reminded him so much of him when he was younger. The song ended and Robin bowed before his partner before turning to get a drink.

Marian had never liked being inside, she did not mind crowds, she just didn't like feeling 'enclosed'. She grabbed her cloak from the stand and approached her father who was talking to a group of nobles. "Sorry to interrupt father, I just thought I would inform you that I was going to take a walk outside, I am feeling rather warm in here."

"Of course, but do not be too long." He scorned. It seemed as though he was unable to speak with a decent tone. One that was not full of demands or scorns. "Yes father." She sighed, before heading up the stairs and onto the roof.

Marian was leaning on the battlements looking out onto a dark, snow covered Sherwood Forest. Suddenly someone grabbed her waist wrapping his arms around her, making her jump slightly. "Sorry, did I scare you?" He sniggered.

"Grow up Robin." She laughed.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I am fine, I just could not breathe, being inside for too long."

"How do you cope when you are ill?"

"I don't." She laughed, and Robin shook his head and smiled.

"You know, up here we are all alone and no disapproving eyes." Robin whispered in her ear.

"Oh really, what happened to chivalry? Sir Robin of Locksley, the Earl of Huntingdon, hmm?" She smiled.

"It still exists but when in the presence of a beautiful young lady it somehow seems unfair." A grin spread across his faced as he leaned against the battlements and Marian leaned into him.

"I see." Is all she said before pressing her lips to his. Robin's hands began to explore her back and he slowly moved them further down her back, she grabbed his wrists and pulled them back up her back. She felt him smile under her lips causing her to smirk, she pulled away and burst into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Robin asked completely confused by what was so hilarious.

"You, you are the only man, I would guess, who would smile about a woman pulling your hands from her lower back to stop you going any further."

"How do you know I was smiling about that?"

"Were you?"

"Yes."

"My point is proven." She smiled again.

"So I respect you that is a reason to laugh." He jibbed then smiled himself letting her know he was joking. She leaned into him once more and they kissed again. "I cannot wait to marry you Marian."

"And I cannot wait to marry you Robin. I think we had better go back, or at least one of us before they send someone to come and find us."

"I agree lets go." He said leading her back to the Great Hall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:**

So I realise that is has been 10 days since I updated! So as an christmas present to all my followers and my reviewers I thought I would update. Thanks for all your support. I started writing my other story as I think i have mentioned. But I have an issue i would like to ask you. It is whether to kill Edward (marians father) before Robin returns from war. But if i do that i have to re write the entire season 1. Please give me your thought. Read and Review, thank you :) x

* * *

Knighton Village

It was the 17th of May, Marian's 17th birthday, she and Robin were due to be married in 6 months. Marian had woken earlier, she was never one to sleep for a late time, and she was already out in a dusty area, with her latest horse, Olivia. She had bought it with the money she had been earning from her animals on the farm, Marian was never going to sit back and watch, every day she would go out onto the farm to help the workers and to learn about the workings of a farm. She had a way with animals, they seemed to trust her from the moment she touched them, and her horses were amazingly trained. She would spend hours with each of them, Blaze, Olivia and Denley, everyday so she could train them and that they would trust her.

Robin had known she would be out riding, he rode into Knighton and put his horse, Apollo, in the stables and walked down to the area. He had his bow over his shoulder and his quiver on his back as usual, and sticking out of his back pocket was a parcel, wrapped in silk and tied with ribbon. Marian's back was to him as he walked to lean on the fence, she had got off Olivia and was standing in front of her horse. Robin could see jumps set, only small ones but still jumps. He tilted his head as he watched Marian slowly back away, and then clicked her tongue, Olivia went into a walk, Marian clicked again, she trotted, once again Marian clicked and she went into a canter and reached the first jump clearing it. Marian slowly span as she watched her horse jump. She caught sight of Robin in her eye but didn't take her focus of her horse. Once Olivia had cleared every jump she soothed her and made her slow, her horse went from cantering to trotting to walking and then to a stop. Marian ran to her horse and threw her arms around her neck. Olivia nuzzled at her back and Marian began to lead her from the area. Robin pulled open the gate and Marian lead Olivia through. "Hello Robin." Marian smiled knowing that he would be impressed.

"Good Morning, that was quite something." He said nodding his head.  
"Trust is a remarkable thing, once someone or something trusts you, then who knows what you can achieve." Marian smiled patting her horses shoulder.  
"Too true. So 17 at last."

"It has been a year." Marian joked.

"As most birthdays are. But I didn't mean it like that, it is not long until our wedding."

"You remembered you are marrying me." Marian joked.

"Very funny, 7 days after I turn 19, we will be married."

"It seems only yesterday, I was running around in your clothes as not to get my dress dirty." She laughed. Robin smiled and glanced at what she was wearing now, a loose bodice and trousers with a skirt which spilt front and back.

"And now look at you wearing your_ own_ trousers and looking as beautiful as ever." He leaned to try and kiss her. She pushed him and he reeled back a few steps.

"Your villagers may turn a blind eye to you kissing me, but mine will not and if my father sees you will be in trouble." She scolded. He pouted at her then laughed and walked away a few strides ahead of her.

"Your father is in?" He asked after not seeing Edward's horse in the stables. Marian led Olivia into the stables and tied her up whilst she untacked her.

"No he is in Nottingham, business to attend to." She sighed, placing the saddle on the stand, she lead Olivia into her box then took off her bridle.

"On your birthday?"

"Work does not stop."

"So I see." He sighed. He reached around into his pocket and pulled out his parcel. "This is for you." Marian turned to see Robin holding a present. She gently took it from his hands and untied the ribbon.

"Purple ribbon." She noted after untying it.

"Your favourite colour." He said

"Second favourite." She correct gently pulling of the silk wrapping. "Green is the first, of course." He grinned knowing he was right, once she was holding the gift in her hands, he added. "This is why I got these in green." She smiled as she ran her hand over the top of the pair of green gloves.

"Certainly spending money on silk aren't we." She smiled moving to hug him. "Thank you, they are wonderful."

"Well winter is coming soon and I know you will not want to ride with cold hands." He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. They pulled apart slightly and Robin placed his hand on her cheek. She smiled as he gently pulled her face to meet his and their lips touched. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer into his body.

"Thank you." She murmured on his mouth.

"You are very welcome." He replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Knighton Manor

It was a wet, cold and soon to be miserable day; Marian was been sat inside working on her embroidery. She was working on Robin's birthday present and was only a few stiches away from finishing. Robin had had to spend his birthday away at the new king Richard's coronation and she was hoping she would finish before he got back. He was due back today and she knew he would come around a soon as he could. She cut the final bit of thread and held the cloth up to see it. Huntingdon green and gold running along the edges with Robin's initials in the bottom right hand corner. She smiled at her work before setting it on the table in front of her and heading towards the kitchen.

A few hours later she heard horse's hoofs outside of her house. She walked from the kitchen where she was helping Sophia to make a cake. There was a knock on the door and she opened it to reveal a young handsome man with his hood up.

"Robin!" She shouted and jumped into his arms. Robin wrapped his cloak around her to shield her from the rain.

"Hello, come on let's get inside, if you haven't noticed, it is raining." He laughed. She let go of him and walked into the house; she headed for the table whilst Robin hung his cloak up.

"This is for your birthday." She said handing him the folded piece of cloth. He unfolded it and once he saw the details he smiled. He looked up at Marian to see her biting her lip.

"It is wonderful. Thank you." He smiled, leaning close to give her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as usual. "This I will keep with me, everywhere I go. It will be my reminder." He sighed. She pulled away.

"Reminder, what do you mean?" Marian asked suddenly slightly worried. He chewed on his lower lip. Marian began to grow impatient. "Robin, what is going on?" He took a deep breath and sighed.

"You have heard rumours of the king going to war I trust?" He began. Marian nodded. "Well after the coronation the king gave me the honour to be captain of his private guard."

"What?" She said her voice barely audible.

"I am going to the Holy Land to fight alongside the King." Robin said, his voice also grew quiet.

"When?" Marian asked. Robin paused and shifted his weight. "Robin… When do you leave?"

"2 days."

"What!" She screamed. "You are going to leave in 2 days' time. What about your people, your father? What about our wedding? You said you could not wait to get married."

"Marian we can still get married, we can go now. Please we will go to Locksley and get married."

"How could you ever think I would marry you when you are going to leave everyone and run off to fight in a war?" She continued to scream.

"Marian please, don't do this, please don't be angry with me, I want to marry you, I want to be with you before I leave."

"Is that all I am to you something to be won and to please you?"

"That is not what I meant. Marian please you have to understand." He pleaded with her reaching for her hands. She stepped back and took the ring Robin gave her from her finger. She pushed it into his chest.

"If I never see you again it will be too soon. Take you ring and leave. Good day Sir Robin." She shouted her voice stone cold.

"Marian please," He took her hand, she pulled it back.

"Get out of my house." She said coolly tears streaming down her face.

"Very well." He sighed knowing that she wouldn't understand, at least not to day anyway. "I only hope that one day you will understand and be able to forgive me." He stared at the young women who had her back turned to him. _"I love you" _were the words on his lips but he could not bring himself to say it. After what had just transpired, he doubted she wold say it back to him. He was wrong, if he had of said it Marian probably would have ran into his arms and married him.


	15. Chapter 15

**SO last Chapter for this story. Just wanted to thank everyone for their support and your reiews. Hoping to post the a new story soon. Once again thanks.  
Enjoy :) x**

* * *

Locksley

It was the day Robin was due to leave, he had not seen or spoke to Marian since the argument 2 days ago, his pride would not allow him to go and grovel. He and Much stood on the mound overlooking Locksley. "We will be back one day, wont we master?" Much asked. They were due at the castle in 2 hours, they took their chance to visit their favourite spot whilst there horses where being loaded.

"Of course we will Much." Robin said placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Come on we have people to say goodbye to." Much nodded and followed his master down the bank towards Locksley.

* * *

Outside Locksley

Marian was sat in a tree and could see everything that was happening in front of the manor house. Village women crying, village men patting the two young boys, both Robin and Much only 19, on the back. If only Robin had said 3 words she would be there by his side now. The only words she had ever wanted him to speak. _I love you_. How hard was it for him to say, she would have said it if she had known that was how he felt as well, perhaps that's why he hadn't said it, because he didn't feel that way and was only going through with the wedding to please his father. Perhaps that's why he was going to war to get away from it. Thoughts continued to swim around her head, she could not think straight. She needed to get away. Robin didn't love her, of course he didn't, that's why he was leaving.

She took one final look at the man she thought she had loved and thought had loved her, but that ended today, she wouldn't waste anymore tears on him, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction, he was nothing to her anymore. Yet the hole in the heart was gapping, and hurting, it ached, she hated him for leaving her, for choosing war. For choosing glory. But how could she forget the man she had cared so much for. No she wouldn't torture herself, it ended today, the day he left. She headed back down the tree and home, to Knighton.

* * *

Locksley Manor

"Be careful my son." John said as his only child returned to stand before him.

"I will father." Robin said, tears welling in his eyes.

"Come home in one piece. And do not worry I will speak with Marian." John said. "She will understand."

"I hoped she would have been here, I didn't think she would be this mad." Tears finally began to fall down Robin's face.

"You have time, go and see her." John said placing his hands on his son's shoulders. Robin just shook his head.

"She does not want to see me; if she did she would be here." He sighed then hugged his father, before pulling away and heading to his horse. Much was already mounted.

"Godspeed Robin, I love you my son." John said.

"I love you father." Robin said. "Goodbye." And with that they kicked their horses forwards towards Nottingham castle, from there they would travel onwards to Portsmouth and then to the holy land.


End file.
